deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
The Facts (Dead Rising 2)
The Facts is a case in ''Dead Rising 2''. It is the last case of 72 Hour Mode. Summary 300px|right Chuck Greene pursues Raymond Sullivan across the city to the rooftop of the Yucatan Casino, where Sullivan is preparing to be extracted via skyhook before the military firebombs the city. Sullivan claims that the outbreak was necessary to ensure that Phenotrans could continue to manufacture Zombrex and demand for the drug could stay high, and that more outbreaks will have to happen in the future. Realizing that Sullivan and Phenotrans must also have been responsible for the Las Vegas outbreak that killed his wife, Chuck attacks Sullivan in a rage. Sullivan gains the upper hand and manages to incapacitate Chuck as his escape plane approaches, but Chuck grabs a pair of handcuffs off Sullivan's gun belt and cuffs the lower half of his harness to a guardrail. Before Sullivan is able to unlock the cuffs, the escape plane snags his skyhook, and Sullivan is torn in half. Chuck then uses Rebecca Chang's radio to contact her producers, telling them to send in some evacuation choppers if they want the scoop of a lifetime. Soon after, a chopper picks up Chuck off the Yucatan's roof and takes him back to the safehouse. Ending Depending if Chuck has given TK a dose of Zombrex, the events of Ending S or A will start right after the fight with Sullivan. Ending S Chuck completes all cases, giving Katey all the 4 doses of Zombrex she needs and giving TK Zombrex after he's bitten. Doing this triggers Overtime Mode. Chuck defeats Sullivan and calls in the media choppers to help evacuate the survivors. Arriving back at the bunker, Chuck discovers that Katey, Stacey and TK are missing. Refusing to leave without them, he stays in the safehouse as the rest of the survivors are evacuated. Sitting alone inside the security room, Chuck picks up a transmission from TK, who has escaped his bonds and reveals that he has taken Katey and Stacey hostage. TK threatens to kill both of them unless Chuck collects a variety of items from a given scavenger list. After finding the items, Chuck is directed by TK to head for the Fortune City Arena where Katey and Stacey are being held. Upon reaching the main entrance to the arena, Chuck is tasered and knocked out by TK. Upon waking up, Chuck discovers he has been tied upside down above the arena on the games countdown timer platform while Katey and Stacey are both tied together and suspended above the zombies loitering below. Now clearly insane, TK taunts Chuck on the stage and challenges him to rescue his new family. Chuck manages to free himself and make his way up the platform and attempts to lift Katey and Stacey back up, but is attacked by TK who arrives to stop him. Engaging in a fight using unarmed combat and melee weapons scattered around the platform, Chuck defeats TK. However, TK grabs him and attempts to strangle him over the edge of the platform, but Chuck manages to hurl TK over the edge to his death below. Chuck rescues Katey and Stacey and the three of them leave the arena. Ending A Chuck completes all cases and gives Katey her Zombrex, but doesn't give any Zombrex to TK. Chuck defeats Sullivan and calls in the media choppers to help evacuate the survivors. Chuck lands with the helicopter and finds Stacey and Katey but they cant find Katey's backpack. Chuck goes to find it, but just as he is about to pick it up, a zombified TK exits the elevator and grabs Chuck, holding Chuck down long enough for additional zombies to surround him. Chuck screams to Stacey to leave with the chopper after she grabs the backpack he tosses. As the chopper lifts off, the scene starts to end with Chuck being pulled into the elevator TK emerged from, with other zombies. The scene finally closes as Chuck is on the ground in the elevator, holding TK off him as the other zombies move in closer and TK attempts to eat him; his fate is deliberately left ambiguous. In the post-ending text, Chuck's name is finally clean and stories from the survivors marks him as hero for them, but the eventual fate of Chuck Greene is ultimately unknown. Tactics This fight can be keyboard/controller smashing irritating if you don't plan accordingly. Take plenty of healing drinks. Quickstep or Painkiller mixed drinks work very well here. Also, try to move all the food and drink into the kitchen area down below so the AC-130 doesn't blow it all up. It is somewhat difficult to range attack Raymond, because there simply isn't any place safe to snipe him from. There are zombies all over, and to make matters worse, rockets will fall on Chuck, knocking huge chunks off his life bar. The blasts also knock Chuck off his feet, leaving him open to Raymond's heavy pistol (which does one block per hit). If Chuck wants to shoot him to death, he can take cover behind the planter wall, and with a little luck and some fancy shooting, he can whittle him down, especially with the Six-Shooter. Avoid the flares he throws, as the AC-130 tends to drop explosives on that area - however, the AC-130 is extremely good at clearing areas of zombies that give Chuck a slightly safer point to shoot from. A slightly more difficult plan of attack is to engage Raymond hand to hand on his platform. Chuck cannot normally hit him with any melee weapon, or else he will disarm and throw him. His punches are damaging, but the worst thing he can do to Chuck is knock you off the platform, and most of his combos will end in precisely that. Falling damages Chuck, and Chuck runs the risk of being knocked into the craters being blasted into the ground by the rocket attacks, which means Chuck will have to fight through the zombies to get back up. While Chuck is on the ground, he is open to pistol fire, rocket fire, and of course, the occasional zombie attack. To avoid being knocked to the ground, he will need to roll to evade his attacks, and then time his attacks. Also, while he is rolling, he will be unable to hit him. The best attack against Raymond is the Elbow Drop. (Jump then hold R2 / RT + Press / ). Chuck will damage Raymond, and during the animation in which Chuck stands, he appears to be immune to attacks. Simply run towards Ray, and perform the move. As long as Chuck doesn't do it while he is rolling, he will connect through his punches, damaging him, and giving Chuck time to recover. A Quickstep drink help a lot here, as Chuck can circle him, line up his attack, and blast Ray. Another strategy is to use the Haymaker (hold Square or X) to put him on his knees, then follow up with a melee weapon (the Defiler works best), the Sweep Kick, or a gun. Another useful stragety is using the Front Kick (hold R then X (Xbox360)) which will also put him on his knees, then allowing Chuck to follow up with melee attack or firearms. Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases